The present invention relates to sidecars and, in particular, to an apparatus and method for attaching a sidecar to a powered vehicle such as a bicycle.
Bicycle sidecars are known in the present state of the art. For example, U. S. Pat. No. 4,378,121 issued to Rans discloses a sidecar with a frame having three attachment ends. U. S. Pat. No. 5,248,158 issued to Ellard discloses a sidecar frame assembly joined by two connecting assemblies. U. S. Pat. No. 5,292,142 issued to Vitarelli discloses a bicycle sidecar having four elongated mounting members. U. S. Pat. No. 6,311,997 issued to Lepley discloses a sidecar configuration utilizing a single U-shaped tube. However, the present state of the art does not appear to disclose a sidecar configuration which provides for safe and reliable operation on various types of terrain.
A sidecar assembly is disclosed which includes a support body assembly for releasable attachment to a bicycle or other mobile device. The attachment is provided by a rear actuator arm assembly, a front actuator arm assembly, and a rear stabilizer assembly, each attachment assembly having at least one hinged connection to allow for movement of the sidecar relative to the mobile device. In alternative embodiments, ball joints or other universal-type joints can be used in place of one or more of the hinged connections. The sidecar assembly includes a passenger seat and a support body with a rear wheel and a front caster wheel assembly configured such that most of the mass of the support body and sidecar passenger lies over the wheels and is not coupled to the mobile device. The sidecar assembly may also include a roll bar, a safety harness or seat belt system, a rear storage compartment and utilizes a roll bar hinge assembly and a nose hinge assembly for mating with the rear and front actuator arm assemblies respectively.